Never Gonna Let This Pass Me By
by LycoX
Summary: The final moments of Scott McCall and even a moment afterwards.


**Never Gonna**

 **Let This Pass**

 **Me By**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was pretty much inspired by Insane Clown Posse's Pass Me By.**

* * *

Scott 'True Alpha' McCall had lived a long life, longer then quite a few other Werewolves had been able to do thanks in part to hunters and the like in the past. For 350 years Scott protected the town of Beacon Hills from all manner of threats. Both Supernatural and normal. He'd even become something of an activist in the 2040's when the existence of the Supernatural was revealed to the public thanks to a certain few individuals who were looking to make a quick buck or two off of their abilities. An arrogant young hunter had thought he could deal with them himself, something that led to heavy interference by the government on hunting policies. Chris Argent had even been placed as the head of the new agency in charge of enforcing the newer policies for hunting and things had not gone so well at first due to quite a few hating it. Chris had even done what no other Argent before him had done and had passed away in his sleep roughly five years after the formation of the Hunting Agency. Scott's mother passed away about a week later. Whether it was an age thing or cause her heart had been broken by the loss of Chris was anyone's guess.

Though the second idea was more likely considering how the two had fallen rather hard for one another back when the teens were in their later years of college. Scott hadn't exactly been too hot on his mom dating Allison's father at first but when he saw just how happy the man made his mom, he became more and more for it. Heck, he was even Chris' best man when the wedding happened! And in an interesting way, the union between his mom and Chris had inspired him to not hold back and to never let anything pass him by. He still loved Kira a great deal and always would but even he knew she wouldn't want him to sit around and wait for her forever. Her parents had been rather happy he had come to that realization as Noshiko hadn't been looking forward to having a talk about that sort of thing with him. He ended up meeting and dating a girl by the name of Sharon for about half a year until she learned of his Werewolf side and broke things off with him. He had been hurt by that and became a bit resentful towards religion since her's had something to do with their break up.

Stiles and Marin Morrell managed to get him soundly drunk out of his mind and the Alpha would end up finding himself waking up in an alley two days later in a small town somewhere in Colorado of all places! Stiles and Marin were an odd thing that happened near the end of Stiles' last year in college when she'd been helping him with some research and one thing led to another between the two. Odd it may be, but the two clearly managed to make it work despite their age differences. He and Malia had made several more tries at a relationship but it never seemed to work out for the better and Malia always had a suspicion it was due to his old feelings for Lydia. Thankfully the two had been able to salvage a friendship between the two and always had one another's back in just about everything. She had even urged him to finally try something with Lydia and he did when she came back for Christmas Break, unfortunately nothing serious formed between the two and Stiles felt like he could finally move on from that part of his past.

Which was one of the reasons for his and Marin becoming a thing. Theirs was a relationship that lasted until 2051 when she experienced a heart failure that took her life. Leaving Stiles and their two kids rather devastated. Scott would be forced to sideline his long time best friend for a good long while as the man had unintentionally developed a death wish of sorts and had nearly gotten killed several times cause of it thanks to his grief. Marin's brother Deaton about four years after Scott's graduation from college passed on the clinic to him and settled into an easy life of retirement while occasionally offering advice when needed. Mason had ended up becoming the man's protege and even replaced him as the Pack's Druid Advisor. A role he sometimes had trouble believing he even had but loved the Hell out of it. He and Corey would even be involved in re-uniting Danny and Ethan together, though it took some effort since Danny was being a little difficult considering the whole Werewolf aspect. It took Lydia pointing out that he was being a little hypocritical in a way and Danny realized she had a point.

Ethan was a damned happy camper after that and even promised to be Lydia's personal bodyguard even though she didn't actually need one. Lydia at one point even dragged Malia to a double date where the young Werecoyote wound up meeting and falling in love with a guy by the name of Marcus, who would interestingly enough turn out to be a Werecoyote himself. Lydia herself would end up meeting a young Kitsune by the name of Shoichi and fall hard for him as he had with her. Though he sometimes had some jealousy issues going on when it came to her and Parrish's Harbinger of Death connection. And while Mason and Corey seemed to have it have easier, though there was a period where they broke up for about a year and a half, Liam and Hayden did not as they ended up separating due to long distances brought on by Hayden's choice of college. He'd be alone for awhile but would end up dating Brett's sister Lori for a good while.

Lydia and Shoichi would have an issue come up between them and it wasn't due to the Harbinger of Death connection but rather Jackson Whittemore and unresolved issues between her and him. He had even tried to use that to his advantage to get her back for himself until Malia bitch slapped him for it and ran him out of town. Shoichi had even jokingly asked her if she'd be his best man if a wedding was to happen after that. Sometime after Scott's diastrous end with Sharon, he ended up dating Danielle, who thankfully already knew about the Supernatural and accepted it. They would enjoy four years together before things ended between them due to the fact she was getting increasingly concerned for his safety from all the fights that kept coming their way. The two even had a son together as well named Hudson. Which was sort of a way to honor the memory of Danielle's best friend Heather. The youngster would be a born Wolf as well and got a whole lot of love from everybody that they were close with. After Cora finally returned to Beacon Hills, she and Scott started to date and even got married in the late 2030's with Derek walking her down the aisle and Stiles being Scott's best man.

Isaac had been something of a surprise sight to see for their wedding too and had been heartily welcomed back after he announced he was there to stay for good. Kira made a surprise return to Beacon Hills in the mid 2050's and she practically radiated power after the long years of training. Things had been slightly awkward at first between her, Scott, and Cora but they eventually got passed it and she even dated Isaac for awhile after coming home. The young man would even be a huge pillar of support for the Thunder Kitsune when her father passed on about a week after her return. Which was one of the things that had led to the two dating one another. Their relationship was an interesting one considering that Kira had developed an interesting outlook on things after her time with the Skinwalkers and the two would on occasion invite others to their bed.

Stiles would end up giving his life to save two young Were children from a crazed lunatic in 2077 and if it hadn't of been for Cora, Lydia and Malia, Scott very well likely would have killed the lunatic for killing his long time best friend. The man would end up in a coma for years after his beating but no one really cared much about it. In 2105, Jordan Parrish would meet his own end when extremists from another country sought to bring Beacon Hills down for good since they felt it was the root of all Supernatural things and was considered evil by them. But he wouldn't go down easily considering he had mastery of his abilities by then and the group would be wiped out as well in the final attack on him that would take his life. Lydia had been horribly distraught after that as the man had been like a brother of sorts to her despite the other intentions their connection as Harbingers of Death wanted between them. Shoichi, their three children, and their friends had been a huge form of emotional support for the Genius Banshee and she always did have a fear of what could have happened if it hadn't of been for them during that time. Thirty years later, Lydia, Corey, Liam, Isaac, Derek, and Cora would give their lives to stop the threat of a new Alpha Pack that was decidedly more dangerous then what Deucalion's Pack had ever been.

As not only were they willing to make use of Wolfsbane to fight against others, but also had delved into dark magics to make themselves stronger as well. Leaving Scott as the only living original member of the Pack, something that had been hard for the man to deal with and had even left for awhile to deal with the trauma of losing them. Leaving Hudson to lead in his place even though he wasn't an Alpha. But the other members of the Pack, having grown with him or having been Bitten, or allowed to join the McCall Pack willingly followed him anyway as they all knew and trusted him a great deal by that point. Noshiko and Mason and Corey's adopted daughter Valerie, who served as the new Pack Emissary helped Hudson in guiding the Pack while Scott, Kira, Hayden, and Shoichi each dealt with their losses. Scott would remain a single parent for a good number of years after he returned to the Pack roughly three months later. It wouldn't be until 2215 that he and Kira would re-unite as lovers and have two children of their own. Twins, one boy named Stilo after Stiles and the other, a girl named Sayuri.

Both kids would enherit the Kitsune gift from their mother, Stilo being a Mountain type and Sayuri being a Forest type. Scott and Kira enjoyed a great deal of years together and this, amongst other things was one of the many things going through Scott's mind right now as he plummeted towards the bottom from an aircraft carrier straight towards a demonic looking Werewolf that was much like Sebastian Valet once upon a time. Though he had had years of gaining strength in his form after being smart enough to hide it so as not to get caught. His plan was risky and stupid as Hell but it was the only choice as coming at the demonic Werewolf from the ground level was not a good idea as had been proven when Shoichi and Malia's long time husband ended up with quite a few broken bones from attempting to fight it. He had a pike, similar to the one Marie-Jeanne had used in her time made, which forced him to wear gloves so that he could hold it in his hands and not have issues.

"HEY ANTHONY! EAT THIS YOU MURDEROUS ASSHOLE!" Bellowed Scott, causing the great Beast to look up.

A savage growl escaped him, and then seconds later a howl of agony could be heard as his heart was pierced by the pike. Unfortunately for Scott however, Anthony still had a little bit of strength left and grabbed him and chucked him over the cliff they were on. Which would be his last act before finally dying and ending his reign of terror upon normal and Supernatural types alike. Kira and the others would soon find Scott thanks to Stilo's Mountain abilities. "Scott! Come on baby, I know you can beat this!"

Scott coughed up blood as he looked at his wife whom he loved so much and was grateful life had given him a second chance with her. "Yeah dad, you gotta!" Added in Stilo frantically while Hayden took away some of his father's pain in the hopes it would somehow help him live on.

Raising up a hand, he placed it on Kira's cheek, making her lean into it as she placed a hand of her own on the back of his hand. "I'm… Sorry guys… I don't… I don't think, I'm gonna… Make it..."

It was then that they noticed the deep claw marks on his body, making them all quickly figure out that they must have come from the Beast as he threw Scott over that damned cliff.

"I love… You Kira… I love all of… You." And with those last words, Scott's eyes closed for the final time as he passed on from this Earth.

Kira's scream of anguish was soon heard and it wasn't long before howls of mourning sounded out amongst her anguished scream. And when Hayden opened her eyes, they would be red, signifying that she was now the new Alpha of the McCall Pack. Something she never thought she would ever get and didn't want it. Not in the manner she had gotten it. Hudson would never show any sign of jealousy and would support her in all that she did. The day of the funeral would see a great many in attendance for it, including Satomi the Old. The old Wolf would even provide comfort for Kira much as Noshiko did as Satomi had even considered Scott to be like a son to her over the years. And if it wasn't for the fact she had the twins, her mother, Malia, Hudson, and the children Scott had with Cora in her life, Kira would have most likely left Beacon Hills for good.

As for Scott? The fact he found himself waking up again was a bit surprising. The second fact that Stiles, soon hovered above him with a grin on his face was another surprise factor. "Damn man, long time no see!"

"Uhh… Stiles?" Was this seriously real!?

"Yup, that's me man."

"But… You're dead."

Stiles snorted. "And so are you man, remember?"

Scott was about to say something about that when the memory of what happened hit him, making his eyes go wide in surprise. "Holy crap!"

He quickly sat up, narrowly avoiding hitting Stiles in the process. "Are the others okay!?"

"Whoa man, easy. Yeah, their all fine. I promise." Stiles watched as his brother in all but blood sagged his shoulders in relief.

He then extended a hand towards him and Scott took it and helped him up. "Come on buddy, there's a few people I think you're gonna want to meet."

Confused, Scott followed his best friend to what looked like his old house where he had grown up. But the fact it looked so much larger then that old house was a big difference. Stiles looked back and waved him on. "Oh, by the way? Nice job in naming one of your kids after me. I feel all honored and stuff."

Despite himself, Scott chuckled. "Hey, you should be man. You know how to make and leave an impression."

"Just one of my many specialties bro."

The two had a good laugh over that before Scott finally went inside and was shocked by what he saw. As not only was Chris Argent sitting in a recliner reading a paper, his mother was on the couch near him. Along with Isaac, Erica, Vernon Boyd, Danielle, Heather, Liam, Lydia, Jordan Parrish, Derek, Braeden, Cora, and so many others. And when Chris looked up and saw him, he smiled at him. "Good to see you again son."

Melissa was soon on her feet and wrapping her son in a hug, one that he found himself unable to return due to his shock. "Welcome home baby." She told him softly as she pulled back a little so that she could look her son in the eye for the first time in years.

Her son soon found himself laughing in pure joy as he realized that he truly was home. "Gotta hand it to you Scott, you certainly had style." Remarked Erica and causing laughter to happen while Cora hugged him and quickly told him she wasn't upset with his being with Kira. And that she was happy he had found love again with her.

Home was a beautiful thing and he looked forward to when the rest of his loved ones were here with him and the others, though he personally hoped that would be a long ways off.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Think this came out a bit differently then I pictured, but I think it works just as good.**


End file.
